


Deathly Cruising

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Assassin's Creed Black Flag Historical Characters, F/M, Historical Characters used in a Fictional Setting, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Pirate AU, Pirates of the Caribbean References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: Instead of being stuck on a near inhabitable spit of land, Lydia chooses to jump at a excursion that grants her freedom and calls for adventure, sailing the crystal blue Caribbean Seas. There is conditions to the promise of sailing under the black flag for the pirate Lass, conditions she agreed to without a fight. Though they may be the death of her, especially with a egotistical green haired scoundrel as her new Captain.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art is by https://twitter.com/cryingplant  
> It was a commission I got done for the story that I colored myself.  
> It is such a beautiful piece and please go support Plant!  
> This is story wouldn't have gotten done without my friend @Death_Angel_ who listened to my wacky ideas and kept me encouraged with working on the parts to come.  
> I just hope you all enjoy this story!  
> Also Big note this will have Hints from Seaest Escape but will be vastly different much more darker so just to let you all know. The characters basically have the same positions but things are different in this story compared to Escape.  
> The Historical characters here are based on appearances from Assassin's Creed Black Flag just incase that gets confusing later.  
> Also as with my stories I can never find betas to help with editing so if there is something blatantly bad with the grammar please let me know! I try to catch them but some always slip through.

The feeling that washed over her as she arched out over the azure water was nearly full soul shattering despair. Lydia Deetz clambered upon the sandy shore cursing the tide that continued to roll over her as she pulled not only herself but her weapons up out of the Caribbean Sea. She had been so stupid. She had just wanted to protect the one person who had given her a life worth living. Then as if she was merely nothing, her own captain had pushed her overboard to be marooned on this barren slice of earth with nothing but sea in sight for miles and miles.  
  
“Lily Livered Love Sick Blimey Git!” She screamed to the Revenge that was well out of range to hear her cries. She bit her tongue as the guilt of lashing out to her Captain, despite her not hearing it, caused her to shudder. She had made one false move, in what she thought was defense for Mary, and in turn was left behind as punishment.

She moved up higher onto the white sandy beach so that the water would no longer be foaming white around her knees. She had to get dry, not that it would be a problem if she stayed on the beach letting the blistering sun beat down upon her. She turned, watching the ship get smaller and smaller, as rage and loss twisted her stomach in terrible knots. She could only stand there in silence as the one forlorn speck of humanity amongst whatever was with her on this spit of land.

She stood for a second longer before rearranging her useless pistol upon her hip and her belt that was the holder for her cutlass against the other. She then made her way up to where sand turned into emerald green grass before beginning to trek along the tree line. She had to figure out what was here and make a plan to survive, all alone for the foreseeable future.

~

Beetlejuice’s boots hit the crystal blue water and he beamed as he looked over the foliage before him. He gave a satisfied nod then helped his crew pull their longboat higher up on the shore. If what he was searching for wasn’t here, then his crew would at least be happy to know that they could restock their previsions. He busied himself with helping them doing that first. They had just gotten set up to go collect water, when he noticed a figure emerge from between a certain pair of trunks, stumbling out of the shade from the grove of trees and shrubs.  
  
“Dan pay Leonard, that’s her.” Beetle teased as he took just a moment to remove his coat from his shoulders and tossed it into their longboat. He then turned about to begin walking away to meet her on the grassy ground. Dan groaned as he tossed his crew mate a real, who caught it with a gold toothed smile.  
  
“Oh, no…” Lydia whispered with a pause after she came through the trees where she could see the ship that had pulled just off the sandy shores. She had been so happy when she had seen the white sails on the horizon. The ship had circled the island as if searching to make sure that it was safe. It was understandable, this island could have been inhibited with dangerous animals or any other things.  
  
Lyds bit her lip as she realized that she hadn’t been cautious like the ship had been. She had just been excited at the sight of the sails, hoping it meant that Mary had come back for her. Her Captain wouldn’t leave her here alone on this island as penance for her single sin. In her haste to get back to her Captain, she hadn’t taken the time to see if it was an enemy or worse.

The one who had come upon the island was definitely worse. It was too late now, the two of them were looking right at each other. His eyes never looking away from her as he trudged through the platinum sand to get closer.  
  
“Shit…” She sighed as she made her way across the island’s terrain. In no time, she was standing in front of the taller pirate, lifting up her pointed chin to look up at him. His smile was wide and smug as any pirate’s had ever been. He cocked his head at her, placing his hands upon his hips.  
  
“Hiya, Dear Lady,” He chuckled, and Lydia rolled her eyes. “What, no kind greeting for your stripy savior?”  
  
They had only met once before, and that had been the first time he had said that endearment. It made her just as angry as it did the first time she had heard it.  
  
~  
She could feel his eyes on her.

It wasn’t hard to miss. They were a wide enticing hauntingly gorgeous golden pair of eyes that twinkled like doubloons in the candlelight.  
  
She ignored it as she paced the splintery floor of the small bar. This bar was smaller in comparison to others upon the adventurous island. There were a thousand and one bars on Nassau, but this one had a reptation of being known as the one for the pirate leaders. Captains, Quartermasters, First Mates, Boatswains, Navigator, if you held a high position upon the ship, this was the bar were to converge to share endless tankards.

She was James Kidd’s, or known to those who had to know Mary Read’s, first mate and she was barely sipping from the wooden cup in her hands.  
  
Lydia Deetz had come to Mary’s crew at a young age. She grew as a hardened member of her cutthroat crew and gave her Captain every fierce drop of loyalty her body could contain. They had come to Nassau looking for a new crew and new ship. They had made it to the pirate infested island after losing their previous ship to mutiny.

Lydia circumnavigated the bar like a silent and slow circling shark with an ever-watchful eye upon Captain Read. Her steps never faltered since she had scarcely drunk the dark rum in her tankard. This bar was a good place for the leaders, but it was none the less dangerous. Mary flirted with a woman that had flowing hair like a blood drenched river. The infamous Calico Jack was not too keen on allowing his woman to be stolen from him, even if it was by another woman, not that he knew that.

It looked like Lydia was going to have to step in, only for the threat to dissipate for Mary had focused her attention on the Captain and the Lady. Her devilish charms swaying the two of them to listen to her every word. Lydia lightly shook her head at the cleverness of her pirate leader, but loudly gasped as a hand suddenly took her arm. It spun her about until she was in arms, ones covered with black and white stripes. Her cup had fallen from her hands as she moved them against the green shirt to push against the rumbled fabric.  
  
“MmmMmm…” The golden eyes were stuck upon her heart shaped face accompanied with a smile widened with alabaster canines. “Dear Lady, what do they call you?”  
  
She knew this man by name only, Captain Beetlejuice Kreaton.

When they had entered the tavern, Mary had warned her about him. She glared as he dared to grab at her in her one moment of not paying attention. As fast as lightning a dagger was in her palm and she clenched her teeth as she shoved it under his scruffy jaw. She ignored his hiss after settling the cold metal against his neck. 

  
  
"Nothing, because they die on my steal the moment they touch me like you are, Sir, so back off or I’m going to shower myself with your blackened blood." She downright snarled at him, but it seemed her words nor her tone had any effect on him. His ashen face threw itself back letting out a full belly laugh to the rickety ceiling. He looked to her once again as the last rumples of his chortle left him and pinched her velvety chin between his grimy fingers.

Whatever he was going to say was silenced on his tongue as the barrel of a musket was shoved into his spine and Mary’s hand curled into his two-toned hair of green and black. With a violent jerk, her lips pressed against his several pierced decorated ear. “Get your Natty hands off my First Mate, Beetle. And I mean, NOW!”

“Alright, Alright, no need to damage the goods, Mate.” The pale Captain rose his hands away from Lydia without further arguing. The First Mate Lass moved from in front of the pirate without another thought, only to hide behind her Captain like a shy young’un would hide behind its mother. She hissed at herself as she could even feel a rosy blush begin to dust along her pale cheeks. She steeled herself to stop her body from shivering from the chill that threatened to overtake her.  
  
The swarmy git had been damn near crushing her, but he had felt warm. Her arms were covered in goosebumps at the loss of such warmth, even with all of them standing there dying from the harsh never ending Jamaican heat.  
  
~

“That’s First Mate Deetz to you, and how the hell did you find me?” She had brought herself back to the present and he was still standing before her. He wasn’t just some dehydrated hallucination. He really had chased the Revenge and had somehow found her. It was all so ridiculous, it made no sense for him to be here!

“You can thank your Capt’n for that.” He smirked as his hand flicked out in the general direction where the ship that had dropped her off disappeared over the horizon. His lips smothered themselves into a pleasurable smirk as he shuffled through the sands to stand closer to her. It didn’t faze him as she rightly jerked away. “And hate to break it to ya, but since you’re not on a ship you’re not first mate anything, so what be your full name, Lass?”

“As if I’m going to tell you. Why the heck are you here?” She growled and made sure that a pace was between them. She crossed her wiry arms over her petite chest as if it would hide her from his gaze. She was covered in layers of clothes that had thankfully already dried from when she had pulled herself out of the ocean. She would never want to wear wet clothes while in front of this man, not that he was already looking at her as if he could see through the fabric. 

He let out a darkened chuckle before tossing his hands out to gesture the area around them. “Don’t you want off this piss pot?”

It was yet at the same time wasn’t a question, they both knew she didn’t want to be stuck on this island. He just had to ask with a honey tone of mockery, even more so as his thumb pointed to the beautiful ship just off the shore. “I got a ship, plenty big enough for one more passenger.”

“And what is the bloody catch?” She practically spat, never letting her hazel eyes leave him. It was both ‘cause she didn’t want to hope that she would be aboard the ship soon, and also because she feared he would get closer to her if she let her eyes leave him for only a second.   
  
He boisterously laughed out loud, and it rang about up to the heavens, while his green hair swayed in the Caribbean breeze. “Aren’t offered much free rides are ya, Babes?”  
  
“We’re pirates, nothing comes free.” She noted, her glaring at him under those full blackened eye lashes. That look sent shivers up his spine.

She was truly a sight, her hair was that of squid ink and her cheekbones could cut any glass rum bottle. He looked her up and down once again wondering what her uniform hid from his smoldering gaze. It was true, though, in the life of pirates nothing came without a price. It was all about the act of bargaining.

How good you were with the art of spinning words to get what you wanted.

“Touché…” He finally shrugged as he stepped closer again. She had been so concerned at keeping a couple of steps between them that she hadn’t realized her miscalculations. Once he had moved closer, she followed the movement backwards just as he knew she would. It was too late, and she rightly smacked her back until she was flat against a palm tree. She could still move to the side to get away from his advance, but she didn’t as he settled to stand just in front of her. Their boots were touching in the white golden sand. His smile was full of pride for having trapped her.

“…Well, I have an accord for ya, my Dear.”  
  
“It’s Miss Deetz if you aren’t going to bother saying my title!” She barked with clenched teeth. Lydia wanted to raise her hand up and push him away, but she found she couldn’t bring herself to do so. Her long-trimmed nails instead dug into the bark of the tree along her spine.  
  
“Fine. Fine. Miss Deetz.” Beetlejuice corrected himself though his tone was none the less smug. “If you want off this island, I have the means to do so, but I have conditions. And yet, I’m going to give you options.”  
  
“As if I have a choice at all!” She muttered while turning her head away. She silenced a gasp as unexpectedly she suddenly felt fingers brush themselves under her chin. The long fingers then nudged at her velvety skin, lifting it so that she was looking back up into his golden gaze.  
  
“You always have a choice, Babes…” He assured. The moment went silent as he kept the single contact he had on her, memorizing the feel of her unblemished skin. It was quite curious. He knew her to be a pirate, a First Mate as she had declared, but she was pale. He would have figured she would have been kissed from the sun if she lived upon the ship that sailed the seas. Not that he had any right to make a comment, considering his skin was nearly ashen as hers.  
  
He finally let his hand drop from her and gazed down into her mysterious eyes with his signature wide tooth smile carved back upon his scruffy jaw. “…now, listen up. Here it is. You’re three choices be these: Option 1, Simply put you become min-”

“ **Connard**!” She screeched before he could even finish the word. She lifted her hand, most likely to slap him, yet she didn’t get a chance for he caught it as she continued to scream, “ **Va te faire encu-** ”

He chuckled as he gently slammed his hand over her lips, muffling any further curses that spat from her mouth like venom. He didn’t want his crew mates to hear their conversation, it was why he had silenced her angered words. His lips pursed as he wracked his memory before he curiously tilted his head.  
  
“You speak French?” He asked only to receive a hardened glare and a mutter that sounded a lot like a ‘what do you think, asshole’ against his hand.

Now that was quite interesting. If he weren’t smitten with her, he would have offered her a position on his ship for that alone. There weren’t many pirates that could speak two languages. He hummed with a shrug as he let those thoughts go and returned to what they were discussing. “Let me finish, Babes. As I was saying; You, me, my cabin, sundown to sunup, one night! You do that and I will take you to any port in these seven seas and not ask a single other thing of ya.”  
  
He hadn’t taken away his hand, but her eyes flashed with a deep vicious anger. She was offended that he would even dare to give her such an option. He let it roll off him like a Jamaican rainstorm as he continued. “Now Option 2; no sex and I promise not to touch you below the belt, but you’re stuck on my ship for three months, and each day I want three kisses. You even get to choose where to place them.”  
  
“Jaysus…” She gasped after she jerked his own hand away from her bee stung plump lips. He let her move his limb and didn’t even flinch as he could feel her nails dig into his weathered skin while she growled at him. “…what the hell is your deal with threes?”

He simply shrugged with a shadowy knowing twinkle in his eyes. “What can I say, Babes, it’s my lucky number.”

She deeply rolled her eyes as he leered admiringly at the girl’s justifiable pissed off expression. She was one of the most expressive people he had ever met, and it interested him in ways he didn’t know his blackened heart could feel. Not a lot of pirates in high positions could even survive a night if they didn’t have a stoic neutral manifestation about them. He was curious to learn how she had gotten through this long when one could practically read her like a book if they took the time to observe her.

He chuckled once again as he figured he would tease her just a tad more. “I could have asked ya to spend three nights with me but, I didn’t, did I?" He only let the words soak into her very bones before he darkly snickered, pressing her against the rough bark with his whole clothed body. He risked an ear-ringing slap from her as he huskily whispered his next words into her several pierced lobe. 

"Not that you’ll be able to count to three after I finish with you, if only you say yes, of course."

A darkened irritated blush painted itself over her cheeks, even going as far to crawl down her neck and up into her hair as she jerked her head away from his warm breath. It was then that she realized she was still holding onto his hand. She harshly let it go, vibrating with humiliation but all he did was give her a victorious smile, as if the simple act of holding her hand had earned him a chest of gold.

It was absurd, all of this was. She rolled her eyes before tipping her chin up defiantly and moved her hands back to the trunk. “So, you’re giving me an Option 3, I’m guessing?”

“Yep…” He answered, his smile turning to a crooked one. “…but it’s a simple one ‘cause it means I just leave ya here and you can wait for the next ship on the horizon.”  
  
It was a little more complicated than that. In truth it hadn’t been an option he wanted to give her at all, but he was a man of threes and so he had come up with the third option on the fly. He had said he would leave her here, but he knew he couldn’t bring himself to be heartless. He planned that if she picked the option that he would stay until night fall and then, without her knowing, he would leave her a crate of supplies to survive on. A net for fishing, a bucket, other nicks and nacks, and of course rum. She would of course rightly know he had left it for her, but he would be long out to sea where he couldn’t hear her protests.

He would also have to come back for her. He had to make sure to give her enough time to be officially bored of being stuck here alone, but he had to return before Mary decided to get her First Mate back. If Mary came back before him, then he was sure he would have missed his chance to have the Lass for himself. Then again, it was very unlikely that she would choose that option at all.

He could tell just from how she had rushed out of the trees to see who had come to collect her. It hadn’t seemed that Mary had told her First Mate that she was coming back for her, which worked in his favor. She would be desperate to get off this scrape of sand pile if she knew she only had the hope that another ship would see her in an unknown amount of time. 

Lydia was nearly trembling with seething resentment, and they stood in silence as they were stuck in some kind of a strange impasse until she made her decision. There was barely a decision to be made.

The first option was not something she was even going to dare think of again after it had come out of his mouth. She was pirate and she knew sex meant nothing to some but to her it did. She would not sell her body for mere passage on a ship, it was not going to happen. She held more pride for herself than that thought could ever hope. He was making himself quite clear that he just was lusting after her, like every other shameless man upon this wretched earth. She had thought him handsome when she had first laid eyes on him in the tavern, sure, but that would not mean that she would drop her breeches for him to have his way with her, only then to drop her off like some paid wench.

He could take that option and shove it where the Caribbean Sun should never shine for all she bloody cared. She would have voiced it too, but she held her tongue. There was no need to insult the swashbuckler who was most likely going to be carting her around the seven seas for the next months.

She deflated against the palm tree in relinquish as she realized she had already made a decision. The last option wasn’t an option she was willing to leave to fate. She didn’t know how long she would be left here. Lydia was a fine pirate, she could do any task on any ship, but surviving on land was not a strong suit of hers. She wouldn’t even know where to begin if she had to stay here for an unspeakable amount of time. Hell, she probably would have only lasted three days, and then she would have shot herself just to ease the boredom.  
  
She took a moment to see out to the shining sea before her. It was taking on a sparkling orange hue as the sun was beginning to sink beneath the edge of the water. His ship was still rocking in the rolling waves and she bit her bottom lip as she knew she would soon be walking upon her new home. She wracked her brain for just a moment then looked up at him, her face still hardened in slight disgust.  
  
“Three months before the mast and then you drop me off at any port of my asking?” She questioned for he had failed to mention what would happen after the three months in the second suggestion. She could work for him for the agreed time and then go looking for Mary. Her Captain would have surely forgiven her by then, and then she could sail with her again, putting the three months out of her mind for the rest of her life.   
  
He rightly suppressed a victorious smile as he barely moved his head in a nod of agreement. “Aye, Lass. Three Months, three kisses given by you each day on board, I swear on pain of death I will not touch you below your belt, and then your free to go wherever you wish, I will drop you off at any port of your choosing.”

He had her. She hadn’t said it just yet, but she was practically agreeing to be on his ship for the next months. Small victories were still victories all the same, after all. Three months at sea, where she wouldn’t be able to escape his clutches. It would give him plenty of opportune moments to get her to be with him. She would eventually come over to his side, because he would make it so she wouldn’t be able to resist him.

He at last let the wide toothed smile return to his chapped lips, inducing it with as much ruggish charm as he could. “Am I to assume we have an accord?”  
  
She bit her lip, as if she had to purposely force herself not to answer as she slumped against the tree still at her back. She fully ignored that the direct result of her actions had made the Captain’s greedy gaze to drop to her mouth. Jaysus above, she would have to kiss that mouth three times a day for the next months. That wasn’t right, she suddenly recalled, as she replayed his words from before. She could choose where to kiss him, he had given her a choice in that regard as well.

It was a small miracle, if it could even be called that.  
  
She could almost feel the heat radiating off his portly body, even with him no longer pressing her against the tree. She steeled herself as she realized just what she was thinking of doing and glanced up to him once more. She brought up her hands as fast as an incoming wave, clutching onto his scruff covered jaw then pulled him down. She cursed his height before their lips met in a fast but bruising kiss. He didn’t even get a moment to register what was happening before she released him, forcing him back with a rough push to his shoulder. He nearly stumbled back but managed to catch himself by grabbing the trunk above her head.

“Agreed, now get me off this island.” She hissed as she pushed him again and this time he allowed himself to be moved by her manicured hand. He moved back giving her space to stand up and walk out from the palms shade into the blistering sun. She looked damn right mesmerizing up close and none the less so as she tried to walk away from him. He reached out capturing her wrist in a tight hold, which was good for she jumped and tried to jerk her hand away when he closed his fingers about her thin wrist.  
  
“No one gets on my ship unless I know their name, Lass.” He purred as he leisurely licked his lips. He could barely taste her since the kiss had lasted as quick as a blink of an eye, but he was sure this wouldn’t be the last time it would happen. His wicked grin stretched his face, giving her a full view of his alabaster canines as she prettily blushed once again and her lethal glare returned.

“It’s Lydia Deetz, you despicable bilge rat.” She hissed as she no longer cared if she faced the brig for cursing her now temporary Captain. She jerked her away again and without resistance, it slipped from his ashen hold. She said nothing further as she turned about on her hampers, stomping towards the longboat.  
  
He let her get away with the harsh words for he was simply enjoying the triumph of the moment. She was thoroughly underestimating the allure of her body just being in his presence for the next coming days. He was a patient man, and he had no doubt that she would be his in no time at all. She was going to be on his ship, and she wouldn’t be able get off otherwise. He knew exactly where they could go, and just by sheer happenstance it would be a good three-month journey before they arrived at the port. It couldn’t be more perfect and by Jaysus sake he hadn’t been this excited in a long time.  
  
He let his gaze linger on her as she waltzed her way to the shore, he smirked with obvious desire before breaking into a run to catch up. He had to let Leonard and Dan know that there would be no collecting water today, they had a ship to get back too.

~

The longboat pulled up against the hull and the two crew men scaled up the planks of a makeshift ladder first. Beetlejuice gave his new guest an honest dreamy grin before indicating her to go up ahead of him. Lydia figured he would do that. She rolled her eyes though gave a silent prayer of thanks for not wearing a skirt as part of her pirate uniform. It didn’t really matter because her coat and breeches didn’t hide her hips from his gaze any more than a dress and petticoat would have. She could feel his gaze as she pulled herself up on the deck.

It was now long past sundown, and the stars were peeking through the few clouds in the sky, twinkling above them all. The crew that was gathered to welcome back its other members and lone Captain fell into a long hushed pause as they evaluated the new-comer that had stumbled upon the darkened deck. She was sure not even all of them could fully see her because they only had the lamp light to see by.  
  
“Babes, you gotta move, I can’t get up otherwise.” Beej’s voice made her jump to the side and the Captain made the final effort to at last stand back on his main deck. He noticed the silent group of mates all looking to Lydia, so he reached out to her. He took her shoulders and guiding her so that she was now standing in front of him.  
  
“Alright mates, listen up, we have a new crew mate joining us. She’ll be temporarily sailing with us until the end of three months. She’s under my protection and you all know the rules. She’ll earn her keep the same as you all, but I hear anyone touch her without respect and they’ll be hell to pay, savvy?” He asked but was instantly answered with a chorus of ‘Aye, sir’s from each person before them.  
  
“Good, with that settled, let’s get away from that wretched island.” The crew parted, rushing to the tasks to make sail and within moments the pathetic spit of land would be behind them all where it rightly belonged. He took her hand, gently this time and nudged his head to a set of stairs. “You and I got some things to discuss, Lass, come on.” 

He led her into what she knew to be the grand cabin of the ship. She made to keep silent as she stood just beyond the threshold of the double doors which she could hear him close and lock behind them. She tried to quickly take in the beautifully decorated room, noting the extensive space seemed more for meetings most likely for a place where his crew mates could discuss things with him. She noticed the back wall had an opening covered with just a heavy draped curtain of crimson red, that must have been his space.

He came around her and moved to the table that acted as central vocal point of the room. It was covered with maps, parchment rolls of invaluable information, candles, and several bottles in various states of being filled. She had no doubt they were filled with the dark amber liquid of rum. He picked one up and passed it to her which she slowly accepted. He took a swig from another before sitting down in a grand chair that he had gained from a scrummage many years ago. She remained standing, not that there wasn’t plenty of chairs for her to fall into. She gave silent thanks for the massive wooden furniture between them.  
  
“I need to give my crew our new heading, so I’ll be doing that most of the night. It should take less than the three months to get there, but we’ll probably sail until we spot someone that we could pillage. You’ll get a share of the plunder the same as everyone else so we’ll make port after, to restock and that way you can get some clothes. Tomorrow, we’ll find someone you can work with.” He got up and took another swig of the bottle before coming to stand at her side. She could smell the murky drink on his breath, but she didn’t flinch away as she glared up at him with her coal like eyebrow raised in a challenge.  
  
“You surprised me on the beach, so I’ll even let you skip the last two tonight, but that’s it. Tomorrow, I expect for you to keep your word until you depart from me ship.” He smiled wickedly at her, his golden gaze twinkling with mirth in the candlelight. When she only continued to give him an expression that would make any good standing man quake in their polished shoes, he chuckled and indicated to the blood red curtain with a tilt of his head. “Get some sleep, Lass. Make yourself at home.”  
  
He tried to move away from the table, but a hand slammed against his shoulder to stop him. A hand with trimmed but pointed nails dug into his shirt as she shoved him, until they were standing chest to chest. “Excuse me?”  
  
“What?” Beej innocently asked with confusion etching along his own blackened brows. Lydia growled at him as she jerked her hand off his shirt instead clutching to the table’s edge. She was trying to hold herself back from soundly slapping him. She wouldn’t fall for his innocent face, not a chance.

“Are you implying that I’m sleeping with you?” He opened his mouth to retort her, but she screeched over him. “In your bed?”  
  
“Yes.” He answered with a tone that called for no argument, but she seethed, for she was going to argue such a thing, for sure.  
  
“That was not part of the agreement!”  
  
“It wasn’t _not_ part of the agreement either.”  
  
Her hand at last rose from the table but again he was quicker than her. He had caught the cupped hand before it ever had a chance to connect with his cheek. She tried to tug out of his grasp, but he didn’t allow it for he wrapped his arm around the curve of her waist settling his grimy hand along her back. He then swiftly turned them both until it was him before her and she was trapped against a solid surface once again.   
  
“You agreed to this, so you have no right to complain. My crew is a handsy bunch, and though I trust them with my life, at their cores they are still men and I’m not willing to take that chance. Besides think of this as your room, you can have privacy in here that you wouldn’t get if you had to sleep among them. My mattress is big enough for the two of us and I gave already gave you my word, Lydia.” He was being honest with her and she sighed out in unwanted surrender as she knew he was right.

When she had been a First Mate she had her own room, it was nowhere near the size of a grand cabin, but it still put a door between her and the crew if she ever needed to change or had the need to be away from them. She wouldn’t have that here if she had to sleep among the men of the Kali. There would always be eyes looking at her, leering at her. Here there would still be eyes still, but only one and frankly it was a pair she could rightly ignore if she tried hard enough. She had agreed to this, even if she hadn’t known it at the time and she couldn’t go back on the agreement now.  
  
“Fine.” He let her go as she accepted his words with another yielding sigh. He knew it had been cruel to not mention that to her before she got on the ship. He also knew he had the right to add such things to their agreement, even though he would make an effort to not to in the future. It was the truth after all that he wouldn’t risk the state of her to the hands of some of his crew. It was better to keep her close and only under the eyes of the ones that he trusted the most.  
  
“Right, then.” He nodded as he stepped further away from her, running a hand through his mane of green and black. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be back.”  
  
With that he left, and she could hear him locking the doors once again. She turned about to face the table, banging her hand down upon it with a frustrated groan. She should have asked about stupid conditions like that when they were on the island. She had assumed he would put her with the crew, but that was a stupid notion the more she thought of it. If she had to think about it from his stance, how was she supposed to kiss him if she slept decks below him every night. They would probably only get time to kiss during the night and would barely see each other during the day, at least that’s what she hoped.  
  
“Argh, infuriating blighter…” She muttered before standing straight and her hazel eyes landed upon the curtain, might as well see what lay behind. It would be her sleeping quarters for the next long months after all.   
  
She crossed the room, making sure not to disturb anything that was in her path and pushed her way through the drape. She figured it would have been grander, but it was just a modest set up. The starboard side was a backwards “L” wall of windows, three against the back of the ship and the rest made up the wall going all the way into the main section of the cabin. If one then turned to the port side of the room there was a small walking space, just wide enough to take ones boots off. The rest of the area was a massive bed. It was just as he said, it was berth with more than enough room for two.

She was taken aback by the array of so many pillows and various colors. There was even a fur blanket among the pile as well. The blankets were varied in color and fabrics and again there were enough pillows for a group of people to sleep comfortably on. She wouldn’t have taken him to be a pillow hoarder, but then again they would come in handy for her. She could make a wall out of them to separate the two of them while they slept.  
  
Lydia sighed as she sat on the end of the plush mattress. She could instantly tell it was better than the one she had had on Mary’s old ship. She bit her bottom lip as she moved a fallen lock of her blackened hair back behind her earring pierced right ear. “Jaysus, what have I done?”  
  
~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Connard" is Asshole  
> And  
> "Va te faire encu-" which would have been "Va te faire enculer" is "Go fuck Yourself"  
> At least that's the translations I got I apologize if they are wrong.  
> Please comment if you have liked what you have seen and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Love ya all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to make Beetle a flag for this story!  
> Anyway Warning for this chapter there will be whipping to the main character. I will separate that part with "~~" if you don't wish to read.  
> I said this would be the darker story and it's mainly here that the darkness shines through. So just prepare yourself for that.

“Beetle, I just don’t get it, why are we doing this?” Ginger asked, a bit mystified by the declarations of her Captain, her red coated arms were crossed over her flat chest that was covered with a cherry dyed corset and a sangria-colored cotton shirt. “Why are we sailing for home and why is she staying with us for three months?”

Ginger Spiderwick was Beetlejuice’s Boatswain but also the cook upon this ship. She was the best cook upon the seven seas, as far as Beetle was concerned. She was a no-nonsense woman that was resolutely loyal but also scary when she was angered. She usually fought when there be any change upon the ship, so he had known she would put up a fuss when he had pulled the Lass from the island.  
  
“Oh, come on, Ging…” Doomie tittered as he bent down upon the table, resting his chin in his fisted hand to smugly smile up at the Captain as he continued. “You, out of us all, should understand. You being with Jacques and all. Can’t ya see that our dear Captain here fancies her, that all it be. I think it’s quite adorable if you ask me.”

“No one asked you at all.” Monstro scoffed as he pushed at the Navigator’s elbow nearly causing Doomie to fall flatly on his face upon the table. The yellow shirt covered pirate managed to catch himself and stood back up, reaching up to lightly smack at the First Mate’s shoulder. 

Monstro Over then Doomie, also known as Dominic Cabby, were among Beetlejuice’s closest mates, in fact everyone here was someone he entrusted with very own blackened soul. They all had known him the longest and they had survived the thick and the thin all thanks to the trust they held within each other.

“I don’t fancy her.” Beetle rightly growled as he rolled his golden eyes. “Do I want to shove her down upon a mattress and make her scream so loud that the sea gods hear her, bloody yes, but I do not fancy her, mate!”

“Yet.” Monstro replied with a knowing twinkle in his own ocean aqua eyes. He then held up his darkly tan arms in surrender as Beetle silenced him from saying anything further with a fiery glare.  
  
“Look, for whatever reason I brought her here matters not, she’ll do her part to contribute to the ship. She can speak French and she was a First Mate, so she has the skills to keep up with us. Like it or not she stays, and we will make our way to Shipwreck Cove. It will be almost an exact three month journey so it will all work out in the end, besides when was the last time we’ve been home?” They all remained silent as they all knew that answer. It had been too long that they had been to the fortress of pirate headquarters.

“Now, listen here…” Beetle continued as he didn’t hear any further arguments. He hunched his striped covered shoulders as he pointed down to the map that covered the table, his finger landed on a general spot they should be sailing at the current moment. “…We’ll make a heading for the Cove, but if before we get past Isle De Victoria we see a ship, we’ll attack and collect it’s plunder. Then I say we stop at Victoria and restock for the last leg of the journey.”

“And if the three months is up before we get to the cove?” Ginger asked, intent on keeping up with her pesky questioning, but Beetle let her with a mere shrug.

“Then we’ll show her what isles we’re close to and drop her off wherever she wishes to go, then continue on to Shipwreck without her.” The captain commented though he hated how the taste of those words were on his tongue. He had time before she was to get off his ship, their three months had only just begun after all. That wasn’t stopping him from dreading when the time was up and he would have to watch her walk down his gangplank, most likely to never return.  
  
“We in agreement?” He asked as he let those thoughts drop for the moment. A chorus of accord was his reply, so he nodded and leaned up to his full height. “You’re dismissed then, mates.

The two men of the group filed out. One would be making his way to the helm so he could turn them to their new heading while the other was going to fall into his hammock and sleep until it was time to take the watch up in the crow’s nest. Beetlejuice wasn’t surprised when Ginger lingered behind the two, halting at his side and sternly looking up at him. She was like the sister that he had never gotten the chance to have so he knew whatever she was going to say was coming from her own darkened heart that cared for him. It didn’t mean he had to like her advice whenever she offered it.  
  
“You know, there are better ways to go about this…” She commented icily. Her green eyes looked down to where his grand cabin was located, also where their new guest was soundly sleeping, before meeting Beej’s gaze once more. “…You could just tell the Lass that you like her and ask her to stay.”  
  
Beetlejuice’s whole face lit up and there was a gleam in his eyes that Ging was all too familiar with, his pleased as a punch smile stretched until his teeth glinted at her. “Now where would the fun be in all that?”  
  
Ginger shook her strawberry lock covered head with a deep scoff. “Hopeless, lovesick scoundrel…” She marched to the Navigation’s door as Beej’s face fell with a glare settling in his own gaze.  
  
“I am not ‘lovesick’!” He called after her, and she paused at the door. 

“Yet.” She repeated Monstro’s earlier declaration, then left the Captain alone in the map room. Beej rolled his eyes as he knew marching after her would do no good. He would show them all that they were wrong and that he was not falling in love with the Lass that was below his hampers. Pirates didn’t fall in love, they just took what they could to live a short life and a merry one, and never gave nothing back.

~

He made his way back into the grand cabin and sighing with a slump against the ornate carved double doors as he was finally alone. Well, that was not quite true as he glanced over to the red drape that separated the spaces. He made sure the door was firmly locked as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips before he moved deeper into the room, halting at his highly decorated chair. His eyes never left the separation curtain as he took the time to quietly remove all of his effects. His coat hit the chair first and then it was covered with his vest, belts, sword, and pistol. His eyes left the red cloth for just a moment as he fought with his belt, but it brought him to notice on his left her own coat was hanging up upon the pegs he had nailed into the wooden wall.

She made herself at home after all.

He wanted to see just how much she had let her guard down to get comfortable. Once he was just in his shirt and pants, he made his way to the curtain and slowly pushed it back so he could step into his sleeping quarters. His smile widened on his scruff covered mouth as he took in her unconscious state. There was barely anything to look at for one of his Indian silk blankets was pulled all the way up to her shoulder. Her face, that was luminated by the lamp still glowing high on its hook. looked peaceful as she slept on one of his goose feathered pillows. Dare he say it, but it looked like she had always belonged there, as if he had picked out his bed with her solely in mind.

He scoffed at the ridiculous thought before making the last trek to sit on the edge of the mattress. She had left plenty of room for him, he was quick to take off his boots and settle in the mentioned space besides her under the blankets. He knew he should go to sleep, he had to be up with the sun rise to work, but he couldn’t help propping himself up on a fisted hand and staring at her for just a moment longer. His other free hand came up and brushed a squid ink lock out of her face with a tar tipped fingernail.  
  
“This would have been easier if you just let me have you…” He whispered with a hushed teasing chuckle.  
  
“As if I would stoop as low to be a common wench for passage across the sea.” He didn’t admit to jumping at her words, but he was quick to drop his hand from her. It hadn’t occurred to him that she would still be awake, especially after the day she had endured.  
  
“Didn’t know you were up, Lass…” She rolled over until she was on her back shooting him a stern look, for he wasn’t going to apologize for what he said. He wouldn’t be sorry for his words nor that he had been caught saying such a thing. The fight left her as she sighed and settled deeper into the pillow she was resting upon.  
  
“I’m a light sleeper, always have been.” She explained as her dark hair fanned itself against the fabric and the candlelight danced over her porcelain skin. Beetle nodded in understanding, not that she had noticed it since her eyes were still closed.  
  
“Good trait to have for a pirate,” He mused as his eyes locked upon her relaxed visage once again. “I know plenty of me mates who could sleep through a hurricane if they had a choice.”  
  
“Well, you won’t have that from me. If that’s all, then I’m going back to sleep…” She said, though he hid a victorious smile from her when she didn’t turn back onto her side to face away from him.  
  
“Fine by me, Lass.” He agreed with a gentle chuckle as he sat up and licked his fingers before reaching up for the lantern above them. The moment he unlatched the door to put out the wick, a hand landed on his shoulder, nails digging into his baggy green shirt. He glanced back down at her with a curious tilt. He was surprised she looked ashamed, there was also a blush upon her cheeks. She hadn’t meant to grab onto him with such force, but there was frightened gleam in her large doe eyes.  
  
“Please…” Her own hazel gaze glanced at the lantern that his palm was still in front of before looking once again into his eyes. “Please don’t…”

‘She be afraid of the dark’, Beej thought with a critical gaze but he relatched the door and lowered his arm all the same. The longer he took the time to gaze into her eyes he could tell there was more to it than that. This was a fear that came from a situation of which she lived through and he would be quite interested to hear the tale. It would be for another time though, they both needed sleep more than story time. He settled down amongst the comforting blankets and pillows once again. She took in a deep relieved breath and followed to her original place beside him, also bringing the hand that had been clinging to him back to herself.

“Thank you…” She hadn’t needed to say it, but she felt she owed him the kind remark before rolling over and drifting off to sleep. He watched as she snuggled her wiry form under his overly decorated blanket before nodding once more, then sighing against the pillow his ashen face was resting upon.   
  
“Aye, Lass…” He whispered loud enough for them both to hear. “Goodnight.”  
  
~

 _"Captain!"_ The crewmate’s repeated cries echoed off the wooden boards of the Vigilant before he managed to barge his way into his Captain's cabin. _"A ship's been spotted."_

The Captain, a pointed chin French man named Alcide, who had smoky gray eyes peered up from the desk he was sitting at. _"Colours?"_

_"She ain’t be flying any, Sir"_

The man was on his feet in an instant, the papers he was looking at fluttering to the ground as he stepped closer to the crewmate with one word growled from his mouth. _"Pirates."_

The frightened crewman could only follow as the Captain made his way up to the helm before quickly snatching the telescope from his First Mate. It was a glorious day for sailing, the wind capturing their sails in near perfect superb gusts but the problem lay behind them. The towering ship with off cream colored sails and a flag black as ebony being pulled high above the crow’s nest.   
  
_“It be the Kali, Sir.”_ His First Mate had sense to even whimper as he continued to look at those sails behind them. The ship was gaining on their portside and would be upon them within minutes.

_"Ready the guns, Daniel."_

_"Aye, Sir."_

The orders were cried out to get the men moving and prepared for the oncoming fight. The Captain took just a quick moment to settle his eyes up upon the heavens above them.

_"Lord on high, deliver us."_

~

The fight was over before it even begun. The ship they had come upon had taken one look at how the Kali had practically overshadowed them in the beating Caribbean sun, and had been quick to wave a white flag of pure surrender.  
  
“Prepare to Board.” Beej called out from his position at the helm and his crew was scrambling around the deck to obey. He attached ropes to the helm spokes before stepping away, his ruggish smile stuck on Lydia who was standing close by. Her own ashen hand was securely on her cutlass like a fierce siren calling to do all types of damage.

‘Girl after me own heart’, he thought as he patted her shoulder while passing her to make his way down the solid staircase.

In no time the Kali was attached to the merchant vessel and Beej pulled himself up upon the railing. His pale skinned hand closed around the closest rope before he jumped, the captain always had the pleasure of swinging across first. His boots loudly hit the opposing deck as he pulled his pistols into each hand, his golden eyes scanning the shaking men. The crew were looking as if they had seen a ghost, their eyes were wide with terror and each of their hands trembled while holding onto their swords.  
  
“Well mates,” He sniggered as he could hear his crew land behind or alongside him. “We got ourselves a couple of scared lambs, wouldn’t you say?”  
  
The echoing laughs of his crew was music to his ears, and it sent the merchant vessel crew to cower even further.  
  
“Now whom may I address as Captain?” He called out as he stepped closer to the quaking in their hamper lads, waiting for one to step forward. One sailor who was clearly not the captain started to cry and most likely begged for him to be spared, not that any of them could understand a single word.  
  
“Hey, Jacques!” Beej called back to one of his crew mates, a lad who wore an aqua blue shirt and had landed besides Ginger. “Are they speaking French?”  
  
“Aye, Sir.” Jacques nodded as he could hear what the pleading man was muttering. The blond haired swashbuckler had been French born but his family had fled the country while he was still young. He could speak a couple of phrases in his native tongue but not much more than that.  
  
“Anyone speak English on this vessel?” Beej called out again to the still terrified sailors who were looking even more white with fear for they obviously hadn’t understood the green haired Captain. “Right then. Lydia, come over here.”

Lydia swung over like a natural and landed soundly behind him. As she found her footing once again, she walked up to stand alongside him, her cutlass drawn on the men. “Yes, Captain?”

He smothered a laugh as he could tell she was saying the very word with all the scorn an angered woman could have for any man upon the seas. What he also suppressed was a downright sinful shiver of desire as he realized he wanted her to scream that name while he was above her in his berth. Those thoughts were for another time, he shook himself of such thoughts and grinned at her. “Can you fully speak French or can you just cuss?”  
  
“I am fluent in the language.” She confessed as she reached to pull her pistol into her other hand.  
  
“Well then, I’m sure you know what to say, by all means, Lass.” He said as a hint of amusement danced within his golden gaze. He nudged his head to the men standing before them, watching as she moved right in front of him to address them all. He made sure to aim his pistols, so that if he had to fire he wouldn’t hit her. His deathly glare swept through all the men, daring even one of them to come forward with an intention to attack her.

“ _Gentlemen, we’re asking for your captain, have him step forward?_ ” She asked in the language the lads could at last understand. They all looked rightly enraged that a woman was dare addressing them, but they parted for a man draped in a navy coat with cold stormy gray eyes who stepped until he was standing before her.  
  
“ _I’m the Captain, Captain Alcide._ ”  
  
“ _Sir, my captain there…_ ” She prodded her head back at Beetlejuice, though her eyes never left the French man just a few paces ahead of her. “ _…has given me the task to tell you all we are here to empty the contents of your hold and take them for our own._ _We won’t invoke violence for the sake of violence, none of us here wish for it. You let us do as we please and remain silent as mice, we shall go about our way, leaving you all scratched but very much alive. If that isn’t to your fancy, I’m sure you have heard the tales of terror that this crew is capable of, so what will it be?_ ” 

Before the Captain could formally give a proper response, his First Mate had pulled his sword out of its sheath with his wild angry eyes locked on Lydia. 

"Salope!" He cried, yet it was his last word. Once the word had fallen from his lips, a shot rang out and there was a bleeding hole upon his wide white forehead. The man slumped to the wooden deck, quite dead.  
  
“Wonderful shot, Captain.” Jacques commented, settling the fidgeting sailors with an angered glare. The man barely knew his homeland language, but he had known that word. Lydia hadn’t even flinched at the sound of the shot as her eyes now burned into the Captain, who had yet to answer her. She shoved her pistol deeper into the man’s chest over the man’s heart so that he would turn his attention back to her. She raised her eyebrow in an arch, daring him to tempt fate further.  
  
“ _Well, Captain?_ ”  
  
“ _We waive to you all._ ” He answered with his own burning gaze that Lydia could easily ignore. “It’s safe, move.”  
  
“You heard the lady, mates.” Beej called out to the rest of the crew. “Let’s get to it.”

There were a few of the pirates who busied themselves in tying up the men who remained compliant. The Boatswain, the First Mate, and the Navigator were standing beside Beetlejuice, all of them holding their pistols in the directions of the lads, all ready to fire if the need called for it. Other members of the crew hurried down below removing crates upon crates of cargo from the belly of the small beast. Lydia’s pistol remained on the Captain and he never dared to move though his eyes were sizing her up with a look of questionable disdain.  
  
“ _You’d turn on your own countrymen, settling yourself with this lot_?” He dared to ask her, and he quickly closed his eyes, steeling himself as the cold metal of her pistol shoved itself against his sun kissed skin, pressing into the under of his jaw.  
  
“ _With pleasure._ ” She downright sneered at him, but it had been enough to silence him. Beej watched the exchange with a committed stare, but he didn’t move closer, since it didn’t seem she was in danger. The Lass had a handle on things, and as he watched it all his mouth stretched into a smirk that was nothing but hungry for _her_.

It was then that he decided no matter what happened after these next three months, she would always have a place among his crew. She belonged with them, whether she knew it or not.   
  
~  
The merchant Vessel had been left alone in the sea as they sailed away disappearing over the horizon. The crew divided the plunder equally between them all which earned them a good penny to spend in the next port, not to mention they gained a good amount of food to feast upon on the journey to Isle De Victoria. The Kali members decided to have a small celebration for such a successful pillage, but Lydia had slipped away, retreating from all the noise until she was back in the grand cabin. She was never one for celebrating, not even when she had been a part of Mary’s crew.  
  
Her heart gave a flutter of an ache at the thought of her old Captain, but she was quick to let it pass as she continued sip from a tankard she had taken with her from the eating quarters. It was just water, she would indulge in one of the rum bottles on the cabin’s table at a later time, but for now the water was called for. It had been a scorcher out when they had attacked the ship. She smirked as she recalled the thrill of attacking the French vessel, her nerves were practically still pulsing from the adrenaline even after all the hours had passed.

She suddenly noticed something off to her left so her expression was quick to fall as she stepped closer.

It was a new chest. She hadn’t really had a chance to study every single thing in the massive cabin, but she was quite sure that chest had not been along that wall before. It was made with a darker stain of wood, but it was ornate with patterns carved into the silver that covered the chest in wide stripes. It was beautiful in its craftsmanship and she ran her hand along the top.

Beetle chose that moment to come into the cabin, closing the door behind him and his smile grew soft as he noticed her. “Ah, you noticed my gift.”  
  
“Gift?” She repeated as she moved up off the wooden floor and stepped closer. Beej locked the door before stepping to the table, shaking his rugged stripped coat from his shoulders in the process. He set it down in one of the chairs but not before digging into one of the many pockets and producing a single silver key.

“Aye. Catch.” He tossed the key to her which she easily caught. She turned back to the chest as she fiddled with the silver piece in her hand.  
  
“Found that it in the Captain’s quarters, brought it here for ya.” He added as he continued on with removing his affects, settling them down in the closest chair on top of his coat. He would have preferred to set them all in his chair but since Lydia was blocking his way, he would not be picky. She turned the key over in her hand as her curious gaze looked up to meet his eyes.  
  
“I don’t understand.” She said while her steady hazel orbs remained on his scruffy face as if to study it.

“You can open it and it might help.” He teased as he pulled his sword belt from his hip. She ignored the playfulness of his soft stare to turn to the decorated chest once again and slid in the key, with a quick twist undoing the lock. She used two hands to lift up the lid, her head tilting at the sight of the contents. There were several dresses, no doubt the latest French fashions. They were fine and all, but it was the chest itself that was still the greater of value, for the inlay of the dark wood was too finely crafted, fit for any nobleman. She picked one of the dresses, her expression still rightly settled in deep confusion.  
  
“I haven’t worn a dress since my tot days, Beej.” She commented as she dropped the pretty fabric back into the chest at the sound of his joyous laugh. Beetle took a moment to imagine her as a young lass running around in the fields of green grass before lightly shaking his head. He came over to her and looked down at the pile of dresses, a grin tugging at his lips. He would have picked one up, but his hands were still quite greasy from the feasting.

“And I bet you wouldn’t want to wear one ever again, do ya?” When she shook her head, his grin turned to a wide and toothy smile before he went on to explain. “I thought not, but I brought them because Victoria has a great dress shop that takes trades. I figured you could either trade them for new clothes or even more coin. But then also seeing as you are staying here for some time, you should have a safe place that even I can’t get in. You can keep your plunder and clothes in there, does that answer your question.”

Lydia stared at him with wide eyes as she didn’t reply. It had answered her question as she stared down at the gift before tilting her head back up, quashing a sudden gasp of surprise from the look of his deeply golden eyes on her. It was only then that she realized how close he was, and it seemed that he realized it too. The air was staling with unrecognizable tension as they continued to gaze at one another. His eyes searched her face before leaning away, nodding in silent understanding. He was just about to turn away when a hand unexpectedly reached out pulling him back and Lydia leaned up. Her lips brushed against his weathered cheek just over his mossy tinged scruff.

Her last kiss of the day.  
  
“Thank you.” She said as she let her hand slip from the starchy fabric of his shirt. His ashen hand curled at his sides as he stopped himself from reaching out for her. She took in a breath before slipping past him, disappearing behind the red curtain.

‘No, thank you, Lass.’ He thought as he sighed and touched where her lips had pressed against his skin. She had only kissed his palm the other time she ever had to kiss him. She hadn’t touched any part of his mouth with her own since they had been on that dreadful island. She was frustrating just as much as she was as beautiful. No doubt a siren of the sea and he was helpless to follow her to his deaths. Then again, for now he just followed her to his sleeping quarters, they had both earned a good night’s rest.

~ 

Isle De Victoria was a sight for sore eyes as they pulled into the cove that acted as the docks for ships. They would reach the dock in about another thirty minutes. It was dark out as the sun hadn’t risen into the morning sky just yet. Beetlejuice was hanging from the rigging with a tight grip while watching the land get closer and closer. He looked at the other ships he could spot seeing if any were friendly or for ones who he would have to warn his crew about. There was one ship on the port side only a few docks away from the one they were pulling into, his face filled with dread at the realization of what she was.  
  
“Shit!” He cussed as he quickly climbed down, calling for his leaders to come to him. He tried to not let his voice carry too loud as he glanced up and over at this grand cabin. Ging, Monstro, and Doomie all were besides him in moments, each of them rightly confused as to why the sudden summons. They had all been doing tasks to help with the docking.

“Change of plans.” He started immediately shooting his hand up to silence Ginger, who wanted to yell in outright protest.

“We can’t stay here more than need to, sunrise to sundown. If whatever we were thinking of doing can’t be done in that amount of time, then leave it. That’s an order, and I promise you I’ll explain when we’re back out to sea. Monstro and Ginger you go, and I’ll be right behind you to gather supplies. Doomie, I need you to stay on the ship. By sundown we make sail, agreed.” The three looked at each other knowing it wasn’t exactly a question, but they couldn’t ask any more until Beetle was willing to explain. The only thing they could do was give their agreement, though Beej made a point to flinch at Ging’s stern scorn manifestation.

Monstro and Ginger then turned about, rushing to swing from the ship and land on the dock of Victoria. They couldn’t wait for the mates to finish securing the Kali. They had to work quickly if they were to secure all they would need for the journey to Shipwreck Cove and only have until sundown to do it. Beetle took Doomie’s arm, though there was no need for he kept pace with the Captain, who stopped on the main deck just below the doors of his grand cabin. Doomie’s eyes widened as he realized he had never seen his Captain so nervous before.

“Doom, like I said to Ging I promise to explain all of this when we’re back out to sea but right now, we don’t have the time.” Beej fidgeted as he kept glancing up at his doors and then back to the ship that he had spotted earlier. “I don’t care what you do or how you do it, but Lydia is not to leave this ship. I’m going to lock my doors, but she’s stubborn, we’ve both seen it, and she will get out. I know it, so when that does happen, I don’t care how you stop her, just do not let her walk off of this ship. Promise me!”

“You have my word, sir.” Doomie vowed but his eyes searched his friend’s face and his hand dug into his leader’s emerald green shirt. “But Beej mate, you have got to tell me what is going on, you’re scaring me, man.”

“See that ship there…” Beej finally deflated at hearing Doomie’s promise but he knew he owed his mate an explanation, even if it just be a quick one. He pointed to the ship across the docks, the one that had filled him with dread the moment he landed his golden orbs upon it. “That’s the Revenge, it’s the ship Lydia came from.”  
  
Doomie gave it a quick glance before turning back to his Captain with a questioning gaze. “You think when she sees it, she’ll leave.

“I know she will.”

“Okay, then I understand, Captain.” The navigator nodded and gave no further argument. He gave Beej a reassuring pat upon his shoulder then rushed across to the door that led to below decks. He had to gather men and inform them of the plan. He would need their help for this. 

“Thanks, mate.” Doomie had managed to catch Beej’s words but didn’t make any response before disappearing from sight. Beej let out a deep sigh into the morning air as he turned about on his hampers landing his gaze back upon the doors to his cabin. He ignored the butterflies in his gut as he made the trek up to the Quarter’s deck. He had to break the news to the Lass, who for sure would give him a tongue lashing for what he was about to say.

He would take it, he could take it, fore he didn’t have a choice.

~

“What are you doing?”

The voice made her jump, one of the dresses slipping through her fingers to collapse back upon the table. Lydia turned to look over her shoulder at the Captain whom she had not heard come into the cabin. She shot him a small smile before picking up the dress again trying to figure out to best fold it into the bundle she was creating. “Oh, I’m just getting these ready for the shop.”

“Why?” Beej was chuckling as he strolled closer to her, emerging from the shadow of the door. He steeled his expression as he could already tell she stiffened at his words. “You’re not going on land.”  
  
She whirled around. Her eyes narrowed as she instantly noticed that there wasn’t a hint of joking to his expression, he was serious. “What?” 

“You’re not leaving the ship.” Beej knew the sparks of anger in her eyes was something he needed to be wary of, but he stood his ground, stopping himself from loudly gulping at those enraged orbs upon him.

“I never fucking agreed to be your prisoner!” She barked. He stilled himself from flinching at her tone. He understood she would be angry, but he couldn’t show any weakness now. His own eyes hardened instead as his own anger covered up his visage before he strode closer to her with his striped arms crossed over his chest.

“Prisoners are either in the brig or in chains, are you in either of those things?” He growled as his golden eyes swept over her and the room as if to actually show her that she was in neither of those situations. He was talking down to her and it downright infuriated her. “No, so you’re not a prisoner.”

“Then why can’t I go into town!” She challenged as her jaw clenched, her fists curling at her sides.

“Because you agreed to three months on my ship.” He explained as he stopped just a step away from her. He knew if he were right in her space it would only bring trouble, not that she wouldn’t be justified in hitting him. He glared at her as he still carried on with his declaration. “I believe ‘on my ship’ requires you to stay on board until our time is up. You stepping a foot, even onto the docks, means your off my ship and that’s not what you promised me! I didn’t take you as someone who broke their promises. Besides, we’ll only be here for a day anyway. There is no need for you to leave.”

The heat of annoyance simmered then tied her stomach in terrible knots. She wanted to smack him for being this irritable. What had happened? He didn’t necessarily say the other day that she could go ashore but she had been positive that he had suggested it. She searched his face catching something in his swirling doubloon orbs that made her doubt everything he was telling her. There was more to this, something that was making him say these things. She arched her brow in problematic objection as the question fell from her frowning lips, “You’re hiding something from me?”

He sighed, his face not giving her an answer but not handing out a rejection either. His voice was bitter and called for no further argument as he answered her. “Whether I’m not or am, doesn’t change the fact that you aren’t leaving the ship. So, stay here, get some rest, and I’ll be back later, savvy?”

He turned about leaving her alone in the room as quickly as his boots could take him back out onto the Quarters deck. He fought himself fiercely to keep him from showing any emotion even when he was safely back outside the ornate double doors. He locked the doors with trembling hands knowing he was doing the right thing. He liked her, so much that it scared him, but he knew better. He had learned his lessons from this hard life that he knew better than to entirely trust her, especially since they had hardly been together for just a few weeks. 

Beej dropped the thoughts from furthering troubling him. He rushed across the boards of his ship until his boots were thudding across the quay not stopping until he was in town. The sooner they got the supplies, the sooner they could be back out to sea and there was just a hope that the two of them could go back to their arrangement without any further complications.

He could only hope and pray.

~

She growled ignoring the pile of fancy fabrics as she began to pace in short incessant strides. The hell was going on? They had been getting on fine just the other days and now there was this. It made her head ache with how he could flip from being kind to being this infuriating within a single heartbeat. There had to be something that was making him act this way, especially as it seemed only hours ago they were getting along without a drop of trouble.

She turned about, her coat flapping behind her as she moved over to the tall windows. The glass was etched with bubbles and lines but there was one or two panes that didn’t obstruct her view. Her nails dug into the wood as she gazed out into the docks. There had to be something out there that would be her answer. Her eyes scanned the water and the dock they had pulled into until her eyes stopped, hopping back to a ship just a few docks over. Her heart froze in her chest as she instantly recognized it. The Revenge was moored so close, bobbing in the gentle lapping waves. If the ship was here, then that could mean that Mary…

“That cold hearted blige rat.” She hissed as her hand slammed down up the wooden grilles of the window. He was trying to keep her from Mary! He would have seen the Revenge while pulling into the docks and had made the decision to lock her up, to keep her from going to Mary.

To hell with their damned agreement, she would not be kept from her Captain. She would curse him for even trying.

Lydia snapped away from the window, her mind frantically racing as on how to get out of this situation. She had to think of something and after she did then she would be able to be back to sailing with her female Captain. She searched for anything she could use and then all she would have to do is wait.

She just had to pray that she could get away in time before the Revenge decided to sail away.

~

“Miss Lydia,” Vince quietly called as he unlocked the door before easing into the room. He nudged the door close once again with his heel but tried to cross the cabin carefully for he was balancing a tray of food in his arms. He came up to the table setting down the silver platter with a pleased smile. “I’ve brought you your lunch. I didn’t nec-”

The powder monkey of the ship didn’t get to finish for there was a hard whack across the back of his skull that silenced him. Lydia caught him before he could fall forward upon the tray, setting him gently into one of the nearby chairs. She quickly checked his head making sure there was no blood though she still felt quite guilty.

“Forgive me, Vince.” She whispered then turned about to rush over to the door. She could do this, all she had to do was get to the dock and then the Revenge. It was simple and she just had to keep calm. She creaked the double doors open slipping out into the blazing mid-day sun. She scurried over to the rigging that had some loose ropes hanging besides it. She had just taken the rope into her hands when she heard the audible click of a pistol.

“Miss Deetz.” Doomie had come up the stairs on the other side of the ship. He slowly walked across the Quarter deck his pistol aimed right at her. “Come down, Lass.”

“You’re going to shoot me?” She growled out, not letting go of the rope while pulling herself up onto the railing.

“I have my orders, Lass!” Doomie pursed his lips in reply as he stepped closer, his pistol still trained on her. He knew Beej had ordered to do whatever he had to do to keep the Lass on board, but he didn’t know if he could really bring himself to shoot the Lady. He just had to get closer, but every time he took a step, she looked behind her. She was going to jump. “You and I both know this isn’t going to end well if you jump, so save us the trouble and come back to the grand cabin with me.” 

She gritted her teeth, closing her eyes tightly as her head shook. “I can’t.”  
  
“Don’t!” The navigator shouted but it was too late. She had leapt off the Kali, taking off once her feet hit the planks that made up the docks. There were screams behind her and men trying to reach out and stop her, but she dodged them all and never faltered.

Her legs ached as she finally stopped arriving at the mooring she was sure the Revenge had been at. She gasped on the sea salt filled air, hunched over from her burning lungs. She fell against crates of provisions as all that filled her sight was wooden docks and rippling blue seas. The Revenge was gone. It had already set sail and her heart seized at the realization.

“No…” She sobbed as she didn’t even bother to look up to see if the ship was still within sight. It wouldn’t matter whether it was or not. She was so lost to her sorrow that she completely ignored the click of leather boots accompanied by the looming shadow that fell over her. 

A hard blow struck sound on the back of her head, causing the near perfectly blinding sunny day turn to pitch black.

~

Lydia woke with a loud shuddering gasp. She jerked to cover the welt she could feel on her head, but a glare hardened her face when she found she couldn’t move her hands. They were locked together in a single iron clasp attached to a large black ring a few feet above her. During her struggling, she happened to notice one major and foreboding other problem. Her shirt was missing. Her pale leathery skin contrasted horribly with the brown earth of the ship’s wooden walls. As she glanced down passed her bare torso, there was a slight hope. She took even the tiniest bit of comfort in knowing from her hips down she was still covered in her breeches.  
  
“Sorry about the blow.” Beetlejuice’s voice grunted from behind her. She jerked her head to look over her shoulder, a deadly glare landing solely on his hunched over form. He was sitting on a crate and her hazel eyes widened as she could see the iron bars behind him. They were in the brig. He had found her and locked her up in the brig.  
  
Beej sat up straighter when he noticed her struggling, knowing she was at last awake. He watched as she pressed herself to the dirty wall to hide her uncovered chest from him. He was interested into her body, there was no doubt, but he was ignoring the miles of clothless skin for now because they were down here for a different reason. “I had Kidder look at it and he said you’ll be fine.”  
  
“Let me go.” She hissed as she jerked her hands as if they both didn’t realize she was locked up. His golden gaze glanced up at her captured hands before he looked back into her angered gaze.  
  
“No.” He casually answered to which she spat in an irritated incoherent mutter as her ashen hands violently pulled against the binds as if she could pull herself from them. She fiercely growled as she jerked around and only stilled as she suddenly felt a weight along her bare back. Beej had come up from his spot to press himself along her entire being. He was trapping her against the wall, and she shivered as she could feel his breath along her neck.  
  
“What the hell are you doing?” She tried to spit out, but it was lessened for fear laced itself in her tone, and she moved her head so that she wouldn’t have to see him. There was nothing she could do where she couldn’t feel him pressed against her body, but she didn’t have to look at him. He didn’t like that for she suddenly felt his hand sink into her black locks jerking her head out of her arms. His hand tightened in her hair before guiding her head to look up at him.

“You need to be punished.”  
  
“I was just tryin-“  
  
His hand slammed down upon the wall and she flinched from the sound, she would have flinched from his grimy hand, but his hold was firm. She bit her lip as she shivered from what he could possibly be thinking of doing to her. She had lived on ships where crew members were punished for whichever was their crimes on board.

She shuddered because, as much as she hated to admit it, she knew he was right.  
  
“You tried to jump ship!” He growled as his golden eyes were dangerously flamed with justifiable anger. “You attacked and injured a member of my crew. You tried to get out of our deal. You broke your word!” That last sentence he had slowly said every word with a deep vicious bite to his tone.  
  
“I have been nothing but fair to you, Babes. I’ve given you every loophole you could possibly extort. I haven’t touched you where I couldn’t. I’ve made you a promise to drop you wherever you wished to go and in return all I asked is that you follow what you agreed to. I can forgive a lot of sins, we are pirates after all, but this…no.” His teeth were clenched as he snarled into her ear.  
  
“The one thing I will never forgive is when someone breaks their word to me. So, you leave me no choice…” She hadn’t even realized she had closed her eyes, but she had, and they jumped open again when she felt something on her shoulder. They widened and she promptly jerked away from the braided whip that uncoiled like an ugly brown snake that fell down her body.

‘Oh, Jaysus…’ She thought as he moved out of her vision to stand behind her, the whip following him as he moved further away. She trembled as the gentle slide of the whip ran along her skin before falling at her ankles. She had been seen it on the Revenge, but it had never happened to her. Mary had never been that angry with her before, she never committed a deep enough betrayal to call for such actions.

She braced herself with a deep breath.

~~

Beej took his stance and let out a silent sigh as he gave one last look at her unmarred back. He nearly wanted to slice himself with the whip a few times first because it was going to be such a sin to ruin a sea goodness such as herself. He steeled himself, he rose the whip up and then the crack down came in less than a breath. The brown leather cut through the air making contact with the pale flesh covering her spine.

They both flinched at the scream that poured from her lips. Her skin was weathered from the life at sea and since he had barely put any force behind the strike, all it left was an angry red mark. Her full being was already shaking from just the single contact. The pain was nothing she had ever felt before. Her forehead was against the wall and she felt she couldn’t get air in her lungs.

The next three blows landed in quick succession so fast that she couldn’t even gasp between each strike. Beetlejuice rolled out his arm and ignored looking over to her. It was only when he noticed the leather was a different color that he knew why that was. He had broken past her skin, her back would be streaked with red. 

Lydia sobbed as the pain smoldered from the tips of her fingers all the way down to her toes. Her bottom lip was bleeding from her biting it to keep from screaming out again. She knew it wasn’t the only place she was bleeding. Her hands were clenched in tight curls of fists, her knuckles were snow white instead of their normal ashen hue.

There was only a shared moment of lingering silence between them before three more lashes were dealt as fast as lightening. She had passed out between the motions of the second and third strike. The only thing that kept her upright was being attached to the metal ring above her.

~~ 

As soon as he had finished the seventh and final lash, he dropped the whip as if it burned him and flew over to her. He unlocked her bindings, catching her before she could crumple to the cold unforgiving brig floor. He managed to take off his stripped coat with some slight struggling before he laid it over her body, then he lifted her up in his arms.

In a blink he was out from below deck storming into Kidder’s medical cabin. The morning watch didn’t dare make a sound as he crossed the main deck and bound up the stairs. The older sea salt surgeon jumped as his door was kicked open then his Captain nearly fell into the room.  
  
“Beetle?” The elder pirate questioned as the green haired lad laid the unconscious guest upon the table as gentle as a lamb. When the coat was pulled away, Kidder fell silent at seeing the crossing lashes that still dripped small beads of crimson drops but nodded in understanding.   
  
“Help her…” Beej whispered. Kidder noticed how quiet he was, and he looked, dare the surgeon say, guilty. The doctor of the ship was quick to get a bucket of water and a clean rag. The captain moved out of his way and remained mute as the man did his work. The blood was cleaned with only a few swipes, nevertheless the once white cloth was instantly turned red.  
  
“On’y a few of these w’ll scar, sir. ‘he rest sho’ld heal, incl’ding her wrists. It seems ya scarcely put any f’rce ‘hind th’se.” Kidder commented as he dunked the rag, rising it until the water ran clear.

Beej offered no response but only nodded in unspoken relief. He had done what he could to deal the punishment fast but not hard. It was only her first time after all, and he had only wanted her to learn her lesson to not cross him again. He couldn’t bring himself to destroy her for the offence.  
  
“Whatever you gotta do, Doc, do it. Keep her secure in here until you think need be, once she’s fit as a flea, send her to my quarters.”  
  
“Aye, Capt’n.” The Kali’s leader then left without further words, his hampers silently walking across the decks until he hidden back in his cabin.

Kidder waited until he could hear the door close before looking back down at the lashes with a tilt of his head. The need to deal out punishments wasn’t a rare thing on this ship especially when Beej had first become captain, but the green haired pirate wasn’t one go to easy on the ones who wronged him. The surgeon hummed as he continued on with his tasks of making sure the Lass would probably heal. There was a thought that fiddled around in his mind, was it as Doomie had said that the Captain fancied the Lass?

“Q’ite int’restin’.” Kidder mused then went to grab some bandages.

~

Lydia groaned as the world came back into her focus slowly and gradually. There was a soreness over her entire body that she had no recollection on why she was feeling such things. Her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton, she must have been out for a while if it was so dry. She was swaying both with the rocking of the ship, but her thoughts seemed to be doing the same. It was as she moved just a tad too high on her elbow feeling a small sting twinged at her back did the memories fill her mind as fast as the rising tide of the ocean.

She gasped as she fell back against the wooden platform she was upon as she recalled the bite of the whip at her skin. Her body was aching from her punishment, but she was surprised she wasn’t in more pain. The memory of the whip was more painful than what she was currently feeling, and it confused her greatly.

“Ah, Miss Lydia. You b’ up, go’d ta see. I’d fig’er’d ya’d be up s’met’me ta’ay.” A gentle voice said before a short man came into her view, kindly smiling down at her. She remembered this man during her first few days upon the Kali. He was the surgeon and he had introduced himself as Kidder. She was in the doctor’s space, did Beej bring her here?

“Is…” She wanted to see the damage over her shoulder, but she halted herself from letting her eyes land on her back. “…is it bad?”

Kidder gave her a thoughtful smile, filled with a fatherly reassurance that made her heart beat with a trace of comfort she didn’t know she could ever feel. Her own father hadn’t been so concerned with her. She had a shirt covering her upper torso but he pushed it up slowly to see his work. She flinched only to surprisingly realize that her jolt was from the brush of his hands but not from pain. There had only been a twitch from where the cotton rubbed against her healed lashes, but otherwise she didn’t feel any discomfort.

“Not at all, Lass.” He commented as his gaze ranked over the cuts he had tended to for the last two days. He let her shirt fall back to cover her once again with a satisfied nod. They had healed perfectly as he had made sure to do with his pastes of healing remedies. She hadn’t been affected by an infection, though he hadn’t really feared she would have fallen to disease. The cuts from the whip had been too shallow to fear such a thing. “In fact, you have been my best patient, if only all these lads would be as compliant as you.” 

“Thank you for your help…” She said sincerely as she curled back into a small fetal ball as if she could hide from the world. He didn’t have to help her despite it being his job as the ship’s doctor. She was a traitor to their captain so she didn’t expect she would be in good standing with the crew. She hadn’t only turned her back on Beetle after all, she had done the same to the crew by the consequences of her actions.

“Of co’rse, Lass, it be me job ‘ter all, ‘sides Beetle begg’d me ‘pec’fically to help ye, how can I ‘ay no to him.” The old sailor chuckled as he moved so that he was standing in front of her. She didn’t get a chance think of his words before he was holding out his hands to her to help her sit up. She moved slowly but again she was surprised that she barely felt any ache as she managed to sit with her legs hanging over the wooden ledge. There was just a soreness from sleeping on a slab of wood instead of the plush mattress in Beetle’s cabin.

“Try stand’ng, Lass. Do ya ‘eel any pain?” The surgeon eyed her face looking for any hint of discomfort. He stood at the ready to be of any help she would need, but he was quite certain that she should be alright on her feet. She was a strong Lass and this minor punishment wouldn’t be the thing that broke her. 

“I’m…” Lydia mused as she slid down from the table letting out the tiniest hiss as she stood to her full height, the pull of her skin stretching the fully healed scars. She let her weight settle on her feet and took a moment to register how she was feeling. She was again mainly feeling sore from sleeping on the wooden platform but the ache of the whip meeting her skin was barely a thought to consider. She leaned away from the table to make sure she could stand on her own and nodded as nothing happened. “I’m alright, just sore.”

“Good to hear. Beetle be expecting ya, so why don’t you go to him. He be happy to know you are up and about.” The old surgeon had turned back to his chair picking up the book from where he left it. He had been reading while he had been waiting for her to wake but as he put the book back among his collection, he still hadn’t heard a door so as he looked over his shoulder, Lydia was still there.

“Lass?”

“I…” She sighed as her eyes carefully looked to the door but she remained against the table. She crossed her arms over her thin shirt before her eyes fell to the floor. She spoke softly as her face gently frowned. “I don’t want to see him.”

“Ah, I see…” Kidder realized as he came over to her. He rested along the table as well, but his leaf green eyes settled with a gentle stare as his own thick arms crossed over his chest. “You can’t hide from him forever in here.”

She nodded but her hands squeezed at her skin as she thought about seeing him again. “I know…but he…” The words died on her tongue as she didn’t know it was right to speak of the captain to his own crew, especially after what she had done. Kidder put his hand on her shoulder which was her encouragement to look up to the older gentleman. He was kindly smiling down to her. “It’s alright, Lass, whatever you say is between you and me, so go on.”

“I just…I don’t know how to …face him, I guess…I know he had to do it, but he didn’t have to…” Lydia clenched her hand to keep herself from reaching for her hip where she could just feel the ends of the whip marks. She didn’t want to touch them or be reminded of them. She knew that she had deserved them but at the same time it made her lightheaded to know that the marks would forever be present upon her skin.

Kidder watched as she struggled to speak what she was feeling. It seemed that the Lass understood that Beetle had to do what he did but she was still wary of what to further think of him. It was understandable. Kidder always believed one’s body told their story of their life. This hadn’t been the first time she had been severally injured but this was the first time she had been punished in this kind of manner. He hummed as he turned his gaze away from her, dropping his roughened hand back to his side. “You believe he was unfair…?”

She couldn’t bring herself to say yes or no. She didn’t know if that was how she felt about all of this. Her thoughts were a-jumbled mess and it was taking too long for her to sort them all before the surgeon sighed besides her and hazel eyes turned up to him to give him her full attention.

“Lass, he went easy on ya considering what ya did.” He stated honestly, his own green eyes meeting her gaze with a stern stare. Her visage fell to one of genuine guilt as he went one reminding her of her own sins. Sins she choose to commit with no one but herself. “You hurt one of us, that is not something taken lightly among us. We had one lad during our first months at sea, he tried to perform a mutiny and we nearly lost Ging to his hand. Beetle tore that man’s back apart with a whip worse than I’ve seen done to some of those poor slaves. Did you do as high as a crime as that lad, not necessarily, but at the same time-”

“He didn’t have to go easy on me the way that he did…” She finished as shame washed over her and she looked away once more. She weighed the new information in her head as a heavy tired sigh fell from her cracked lips. She was still exhausted even with being unconscious for the last two days. She just wanted to curl up and think about this after a year, maybe longer, of uninterrupted rest.

“Aye.” Kidder nodded as it seemed he had gotten through to her even if just by a tad. Beetle wouldn’t have liked it that the old sea salt had talked about a darker time upon the Kali when things had been uncertain and there were dangers from anyone and everyone. The Captain had been tougher on them all back then and for good reason. It helped sort out who was fit for the Kali family. He then sighed as ran a clean hand through his unkempt wheat locks before patting her shoulder once again. “All I be saying is don’t hold it against him, just keep that in mind, savvy?”

“Yes, sir.” Lydia agreed with further fuss as she knew that was her que to leave the medical room and make her way to the grand cabin. She silently made the long trek from the bottom of the ship to the main deck. The watches of the ship were just changing as she came out from down below the Weather deck. It was becoming evening and the men rushed about to either retire to their sleeping hammocks a deck below or make it to their post to do their chores. She didn’t know if she was thankful or concerned that no one even gave her a second glance.

She had only been on the ship for about a month but she merged herself among the knit of lads quite easily. The crew of the Kali had accepted her as one of their own with little fuss. They had been interested in challenging her to keep up with them and she had met those challenges head on, surprising them all as she not only kept up but, in a few aspects, surpassed some of them. They didn’t further question why she had been named a First Mate, she had proved herself.

Now none of them acknowledged her. It was then that another wave of shame settled in her bones as she realized how much she had not only betrayed Beetle but all of them. She made her way to the grand cabin doors as she hoped her actions hadn’t meant they had gotten punished as well. They didn’t deserve it.

 _‘But you did, and you know it._ ’ Her mind hissed like a venomous snake that meant to strike at her weakened state and to consume her forever in her depressing thoughts. She ignored the hissing voice within her swirling mind as she reached up her pale fist making sure to knock loud enough for the Captain to hear.

“Enter.” His voice reached her from beyond the ornate doors and she suppressed a shudder. She had near forgotten how his voice made her body vibrate with nerves, whichever they were from excitement or fear she never knew the answer.

The door squeaked just a little as she quietly slipped into the cabin without further prompting. This was new territory for her, she used to think of this place as their shared space but now she didn’t know how she would be perceived. Would he welcome her back as if nothing had happened or would it be something else, presumably worse? She remained in the shadow of the threshold as she contemplated just what was to happen when he saw her again. He was hunched over the table, his gaze trained on the map that was laid about the top. He didn’t bother looking up as he heard the door close and then boots at last made their way across the space until they were just across from him.

The lap and candles gave a pleasant glow to the space. She remained silent as she watched him work diligently, his ashen skin seemed almost luminescent in the small flames from the white candles. He then sighed and set down the charting instruments in his hand before bringing up the other to rub at his strained eyes.

“I told you already, Ging, I’ll eat later.” He spoke with a tired tone as his gaze remained down and he rubbed at his stiff neck. He had barely been to eat anything these last few days as his worry about the Lass down in the surgeon’s room gnawed at him constantly. He hadn’t even been able to properly sleep despite him knowing that she was fine and would be back on her feet soon. At least according from what the old doctor of the ship had told him. He hadn’t gotten a chance to see her today as he focused more on working on their course, though he knew the way like the back of his hand.

She studied his face. His mouth was in a sullen line of concentration, a mouth far too _fine_ to belong on the face of a pirate. She silenced a shocked gasp at such thoughts and went back to looking about his features when she noticed the weariness in his weathered skin, thinking about what he had said. She then spoke up evenly, without any shakiness or uncertainty. “You haven’t eaten today?”

There were several reactions that she had expected from him of when she let it be known that she wasn’t Ginger, but what she hadn’t expected him to look so surprised. His head had snapped up, his golden gaze instantly caught on her wiry manifestation. He was almost afraid that she was a ghost haunting his very ship, but he instantly knew that was just foolishness. She was just paler and looked skinner than before because she hadn’t been conscious to eat.  
  
“Lass…” He sighed in relief as he made to get up and come around the table. Lydia steeled her stance, reminding herself of Kidder’s words, knowing that Beetle had no reason to strike her now. She made sure not to flinch as he took her shoulder so that he could completely take her in. Kidder hadn’t told him that she was up but here she was. She was standing and probably needed a hearty meal but otherwise was alright. He was greatly relieved to know that she was up and about.

“Are you…” He went silent as he looked down and let his hand fall back to his side. ‘Are you alright?’ was a stupid question and they both knew it. He didn’t know what to say as he couldn’t gauge what she was thinking. He tried his damnedest to keep his face neutral as he looked her up and down, taking in every detail of her. He was about to speak up again, but she beat him to it.

“Kidder said there was no more he could do for me, also that you wanted to know I was up, so that’s why I’m here.” She admitted as she wrapped an arm across her body with a grip upon her arm.

She wouldn’t look at him and despite how hurt he had felt by her betrayal he knew he deserved it, if only a little. “I see…” He spoke as he nodded and moved back, putting the table between them once again. He could tell by the way she had somewhat relaxed that she was thankful for the distance between them. He neglected to remind her that she would have to be close to him when they were both back to sleeping in his berth, but he had other things to talk about first. He slumped down into his overly carved chair, leaning back this time so that his golden eyes remained upon her. “We’re still on course for our home base, that hasn’t changed. But until our accord is up, I want you working with either Doomie or Monstro from now on, they’ll give you the daily chores that need done. I also want you to formally apologize to Vince.”

“Is he…”

“He’s alright, Kidder overlooked him as well and said that other than a bruise he’s right as rain.” Beetle explained as he leaned on the table. She looked reassured to know that the low cabin boy was alright, just as she rightly should be. She had no right to attack the weakest member of their crew after all. 

“Are you…” Lydia started as she questionably came closer to the table leaning upon it. “Are there further punishments for me?”

“What do you mean?” He retorted as he was sure there was nothing else he was missing and that there was no further reason to penalize her.

“I haven’t…” The words wanted to shrivel in her dry mouth, but she hardened her composure as she made herself say what she had to. “I haven’t kissed you these last two days so shouldn’t you punish me further for not doing as you had asked.”

“Ah, but you have…” He said with a hint of a tease as he also couldn’t help but lightly smirking at her frustrated stance. He knew he couldn’t stay angry at her for long and she was just too adorable as she vibrated with confusion and a small bite of growing anger. He went on to explain with a causal shrug of indifference. “While you were out, I brushed my finger to your lips. That counts, so there be no need to fret, Lass.”

She nodded as a silent response before standing back up to her full height and her eyes shot to the red curtain. She just wanted to lay down and sleep but at the same time she didn’t want to be in the room with him much longer. She needed a moment to regather her thoughts from all that had happened, plus she might as well go seek out Vince now and give him her apology. “Am I dismissed then, s-Captain?” She caught herself remembering to use his title.

Beetle gently smiled, even though it was still bright as any Caribbean sun day and he chuckled as he scooted his chair closer to the table before picking up his instruments once more. “Aye, that’s all, Miss Deetz. Head to the Galley first to get yourself some grub and water, but Ginger will be there so work with her the rest of the night, savvy?”

“Yes, Capt’n.” She replied before leaving the cabin, gently closing the door behind her. The two of them released a deep heavy sigh when they were both alone. Beetlejuice rested an arm upon the table before he dropped his head into his ink-stained hand. Lydia nearly collapsed against the door in relieved exhaustion. That hadn’t gone as bad as she or he thought it would, not that it had gone extraordinarily well either. They just had to find some way to work through this but for now they had other matters to attend to so to not think about the situation they had put themselves in. There would be time later to deal with the prospect of their state of affairs. Lydia went back down to the belly of the ship to feed her grumbling stomach while Beetle went back to reassuring that they were on the heading they needed to be cruising.

~  
The next days had been quiet ones but there was still an unspeakable tension between the two that festered the more they didn’t talk about it. Beetle fell into his bed with an exhausted sigh, glancing at the empty space besides him before tossing an arm over his eyes. It was rare for him to be the first one to fall onto the mattress, but it seemed that Monstro was keeping Lyds for whichever reason. He went over the places he passed on the trek he had taken to make it back to his cabin, but his mind dropped those thoughts as she suddenly stumbled into the room. She wasn’t drunk, he knew all the signs of a rum soaked pirate and she held none, but she looked bone tired, dark bags coloring the under of her eyes.

He bit his lip as one thought crossed his mind, ‘She over worked herself to stay away from you.’

It wasn’t hard to realize that be the case. She had barely said two words to him ever since that night. Her kisses had even become barely brushes of her lips against his skin. He didn’t push the issue because he knew that wouldn’t be fair, not that the life of pirates was ever fair, and this was getting quite ridiculous. She had been the one that was wrong after all. 

She didn’t even sit on the edge of the bed next to him to take off her boots. She stood near the door slipping each one off then tossed them beside his own. She then crawled until she was alongside him and only when she met the pillows, did she collapse in a boneless heap.

He watched as she snuggled into the mattress until it appeared she was comfortable against the pillows, not even bothering to pull a blanket over herself. He pulled one up instead at least covering her up to her stomach and she flinched away when his hand brushed her hip. He shook his head before propping it against a closed fist and moved so that he was on his side looking down at her.

“You’re missing one today.” That was not what he wanted to say, and his nails dug into his fist as his cowardness. It was true though she had barely seen him toady, and had only the taken the chance to give him two brushes of her lips today. She was missing one. He was a coward for not saying what he actually wanted to bring up, but at least he had broken the ice, maybe they would get around to it.

“Take it yourself.” She bit out with as much strength as she could. It was a mere hiss from a newborn sea eel, and he couldn’t help smiling despite his anger.

“You’re supposed to give them to me, didn’t you already learn your lesson?” He tutted as his gaze raked up and down over her slender figure that was illuminated by the candlelight.

“What?” She whispered as she glanced up at him with one of her hazel orbs peeking through her ink colored bangs. “You going to whip me again?”

“No, I won’t. Not if you answer me truthfully, Lydia.” He hissed as he took her jaw, lifting it up off the silks. Her eyes fully opened, gazing at him with so many emotions swirling her eyes like an angered maelstrom, even more as his hand gently cupped her chin when they were at eye level.

“If you have found Mary, be honest, would you have really returned to me?” He asked patiently, though in truth he was quite reluctant to hear her confession. He steeled himself in preparation of her answer.

She studied his face as she thought about it even though she knew that they both knew the answer. She would have never returned. If she had found Mary in town, in a bar, or even in a damn church, it wouldn’t have mattered. She would have latched herself onto her old friend and never let her go. He had every right to punish her and to be angry because she was no more than a deserter, like with the navy. A coward, a liar, and deserved every lash he had given her.

“I’m sorry.” It was all she could bring herself to say. She couldn’t say ‘no’, the two words slipped out easier than the one, not that it tasted any less bitter. He let out a deep relief filled sigh, but his eyes didn’t hold any anger when she look at him after fully opening her eyes. His lips even twitched with a grin as his thumb stroked along her cheek.  
  
“At least you admit it.” He said with a light chuckle tickling his throat. When she didn’t say anything in response his grin fully turned playful, and his eyes danced with teasing mirth. “Now kiss me so we can go to bed. You don’t want me to take it, trust me.”

“Oh, how come.” She said with a hint of a shadow to her voice but there was tremble to it as well. The tremble could only be of two things, fear or excitement.

His adjusted the hold he had on her as he eased her body further towards himself stopping when their lips were just a hair length away from each other. There was still a taunt to his smile as his golden eyes bore deeply into hers. She could feel his hot breath against her lips as he spoke. “It would be your undoing, Babes. You won’t be able to resist me.”

“Prove it.” Her cheeks flushed as she realized a second too late what had poured from her mouth and how much of a challenge was in those single two words.

She was suddenly pushed down, and he was looming over her. She was quick to realize that his movements were slow as he arranged her arms so that they were besides her head and he threaded his ringed decorated fingers with her own. He was moving at such a tranquil pace that she knew without question that he would let her go right now if she brought up a protest. All she had to do is lean up and kiss his cheek or forehead and then they could both pretend like this had never happened.

She barely managed to contain a single gasp as there was a traitorous part of her very soul that told her to remain where she was and see how this would play out.

Beetle adjusted himself one last time so that he was pressing her body completely into the mattress with his own. He gave her hands a reassuring squeeze as he leaned down closer to her until they were once again mere inches from one another. Lydia’s eyes fluttered closed as his nose tenderly rubbed itself along hers, the intimacy of all this made her skin break out in goosebumps.

Beetle let a small smile crook along the corner of his mouth as he watched her patiently wait for what he was going to do. It was just a kiss, but it was still something that they couldn’t take back if she didn’t speak up in the next few seconds. He had been so patient waiting for the moment he would get to show her how he was aching for her. He had been desperate to have her ever since their eyes first met in that bar. She would get to see now what she did to him.

He couldn’t let her go now, she did not get to make him lose his mind and then just get to walk away from him. 

“Babes…” He whispered against her lips giving her one last chance to change the course. He would hate it but if she ended it now then he would comply with her wish. He wouldn’t fight her, they had already fought against one another enough. When he didn’t hear a thing from her other her excitable panting breath, his grin turned downright feral and he connected their lips. 

He made sure to pour everything he could not tell her into the kiss.

She gasped as she never once imagined him to be so gentle. The kiss wasn’t bruising or forceful, but it was languid and dreamy, just lips moving against one another in leisurely presses. It still held so much emotion. He was set on a mission for them to enjoy this but to also make her understand what he was feeling. The kiss was flowing with so many things that it made her dizzy and she couldn’t hold onto him as he continued the ministrations of his lips pressing against hers. It made Lydia’s limbs become inert, not that she could have moved anything as he was pinning her to the feathered bed. He didn’t even dive his tongue in when he could have taken the chance. This kiss wasn’t meant to be sexual but was just to be a share of emotions.

She let her whole body relax as a thought suddenly washed over her, ‘He’s apologizing to you.’

This was him apologizing for what he had to do to her. He was trying to show her that he was sorry for hurting her despite it being needed to be done. She had hurt him and here he was apologizing as if he was in the wrong. It made her heart ache and tears collect in her still closed eyes. He was being open with her in a way she never expected, and she gasped again as her throat choked as guilt washed over her.

She pinched her nails into his hand until he hissed and moved his hand away. She quickly wrapped her now free hand around his neck digging it into his hair. The tear that collected in her glassy hazel eyes rolled down her cheek as her head shook.

“No more, don’t apologize anymore. I’ve already forgiven you.” She whispered before being the one to press her lips to his. The indescribable warmth that overwhelmed him was something that caused him to gasp just as she had but he was quick to recover, now kissing her harder and with more vigor. He arranged them as they kept their kiss going, it was now he was propped up against the wall of the room and she was gently settled upon his lap.

One of his hands was stroking just where her scars were as his other hand caressed along her throat. She had moved both hands up to lock along his shoulders, never halting the kiss unless they needed to breath. His hand moved up to her cheek cupping it again and managed to thumb away the tear that had fallen earlier. “I forgive you too.”

He couldn’t stop her from wanting to be with Mary, he knew that. That didn’t change the fact that she had deeply hurt him when she had ran from his ship, had ran from him without a second thought. He understood it though, and he had forgiven her. He couldn’t take back what he had done to her, but she deserved to know that he had forgiven her. 

She gazed at him, his eyes soft and the sweetest smile, one she had never seen on him before, was twitching at his lips and it was then that she knew there was no need to doubt his words. He had been right, this whole thing had been her undoing. She didn’t know what she was feeling but her heart was racing at a pace she didn’t know was possible and her mind was a-jumbled mess.

His face fell as he could feel her become stiffer as if she was deep in thought. He had been right about what he said that this was all her undoing, but he didn’t realize how much it affected him too. He knew now wasn’t the time. They both weren’t ready to travel down that long narrow channel. They had a chance to explore this more at the cove but right now they had come to accord just as he hoped. She would no longer fear his hand, or just him altogether, and they could, even if it was just somewhat, go back to their arrangement as it was before. He reluctantly let his hands fall from her as he slumped more against the wall. His smile curved up into a teasing one as he winked at her. “Those extra kisses don’t transfer to other days, Babes, just so ya know.”

“I didn’t expect them too.” She deeply rolled her eyes as she moved off him, settling down into the comfort of the blankets once again. She made it so her back was to him but it was mainly because she was suppressing not only a pleased giggle but also a blush as she tried to memorize the feel of his calloused but warm hands upon her body. She sighed as she let any further thought leave her mind for the night. They had time to figure it out, but for now she fell asleep with the soft rock of the lapping tide.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you have enjoyed this chapter!  
> Salope is french for "slut"  
> There won't be much left to this story but i promise you it will be worth it.  
> Until then I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next chapter.


End file.
